Dark Elves
'Dark Elves ' are a elven race capable of living thousands of years and wielding Dark Magic. During the War on Dragons, they allied with the rest of the species on their planet/dimension. Their leader is King Luthais. History As far as the Dark Elves know, or believe, they were the first being on their planet to come into existence at its dawn. Their legends say the first dark elves emerged from pure magic in the place known to them, thereafter, as their Holy Lands. During their long history they have been at war with every other sentient race on their planet - the Giants, the Naga, the Spirit Elementals and most recently the Orcs. Tired of the constant warfare, the Elf King, Luthais, ordered for a deterrent to stop the other races from attacking them. The High Mage made the suggestion of summoning the Dragons of legend from the Void. While successful in summoning them, he failed to control them leading to the War of the Dragons. Notable Dark Elves King Luthais The king of the Dark Elves. While he initially seemed racist, his attitude comes from centuries of unending war with other races. It is he who sent Finbar on his quest to gather the other races to fight the dragons. During the final battle he did not participate on account of being blind. Luthais assumed a place of leadership over the surviving peoples when the took refuge in Rapture, and was well respected as leader in Finbar's absence, although always subordinate to him. When Finbar died in the Battle of Elysium, it is believed the King Luthais may have taken his place as supreme dictator of Rapture, but this has not been proven. High Mage Saenorath The head Dark Elf mage who first summoned the dragons. When Finbar found him in the Elf Holy Lands he had gone mad with terror. The other elves later calmed him down and he worked to destroy the portal that the dragons were using to escape the void in the War of the Dragons. Saenorath carried out many personal missions for Finbar during his time at Rapture using his heightened magical powers and powerful mastery of Psychomancy. Saenorath led the elven sneak attack on the rear guard of Elysium during the Battle of Elysium. However, he was eventually tuned into a sheep by Laergulon. Portal Guardian An unnamed female Elf warrior that Finbar first met in the Elven Holy Lands. She guarded the portal to the Holy Lands being the head military Elf there. She later fought in and survived the War with the Dragons. She is unusually tall because she placed spells on her own body to make herself stronger. Military Units Elven Swordsmen The elves' standard infantry, armed with heavy armor, sword and shield, they made up the bulk of their forces. Elven Archers Bearing the same armor as their Swordsmen counterparts, they were armed with crossbows. Unfortunately all that joined the original army were wiped out by Dragon Elder Alduin's meteor spell. Some archers who missed the battle and were still alive later joined the army at Rapture, but some were also killed the Elysium-Rapture naval battle, so only a handful are still alive. Elven Mages Armed with staffs/wands, they were instrumental in the defeat of the Dragons - they set up a shield around Saenorath so he could destroy the portal that was spawning the Dragons. High Mage Saenorath led several of his acolytes during the Invasion of Elysium, casting Dark magic on several soldiers and clones, killing them. Category:Affiliations Category:NPC characters Category:Species Category:Dragon War Category:Season 4 characters Category:Army Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4